Different
by Overripe
Summary: Sakura trys so hard, She givs up everthing, Yet he is so cruel, and she is so obbesive. /One shot, Sakura


"Why?" He asked. She stared blankly back at him, her eyes full of, wonder- no, they were lost, She seamed to be traveling the never ending path. She took a while to answer.

"I think-" She hesitated, Her short pink hair matted to her thin face in the rain, **R**_ain_, it's raining. She looked up and smiled as the cold drops hit her large forehead. "Isn't this rain, so wonderful, it makes thing so, so, much better." She embraced the rain with open arms. He looked with disgust at the girl in front of him. He wanted her to answer his question. He waited.

Finally she looked at him, His drenched black hair, His hands carelessly in his pockets, His blank agitated face. "You don't understand." She said lightly. He really didn't, Why would he. "I think I should go." She said shortly. She started to walk away. He didn't touch her shoulder and tall her not to go, tell her that he needed her. Sasuke wasn't that kind of person, He was different. She was different. They were different.

She heard the gate close, she heard her footsteps walking up the stairs. She heard him leave, and that broke her heart. Maybe she should run back up to the gate, and scream at him, tell him she loves him, tell him never to leave her, Why should he be able to ask "why" when she couldn't. Life was cruel. Life was different.

So she left, with nowhere to go, smiling at the thought of how Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha could be so different, yet so lovely.

* * *

The next day she came back, in the same cloths as the day before, same smile, same determined green eyes. But yet something was different. She was holding in her thin hand a small package, wrapped in gold and scarlet. Holding it so tightly as if it were her lifeline, and if she let go, she would never see Sasuke again.

Ino waved as she walked by, She didn't notice, She had given up all her friends years ago to be with Sasuke. Her **f**riends, her home, her life. Ino sadly watched her friend throw her life away, but yet said nothing, nothing to damage her more than she already was. She was frail, she was young, She was once her friend. Sakura never bothered to ask why Ino was crying.

* * *

"Why are you here." He said, not asked, He knew why she was here, but always said that every time she came not much caring but curios to receive an answer. She blinked her large green eyes and showed him the present. He took it. Reluctantly. He shook it. Something small rattled inside. He opened the lid. Inside there was a necklace, one with half a heart reading best, He assumed Sakura had the other part considering something silver was around her neck.

"How did you afford this." He asked her slightly curious.

"My shoes." She pointed at her bare feet, which were now bleeding from the rough gravel. "A kind old man traded it." She said as if It were no big deal. Sasuke dropped the necklace of the porch and slammed the door. Sasuke heard her hysterical crying for three hours.

It was a stupid necklace, maybe that guy would have had a more elegant one if I shaved my head or something. Sakura thought as she sat by the gate of his house. Everyone in a while Sasuke would peek though the curtains to see if she had left. It had started raining again. she seemed unparsed. Sasuke built up the courage and unlocked the door. He stepped outside and walked to the gate. "Go away." He said before heading back up the steps. "Wait!" Sakura screamed reaching out through the gate. Sasuke didn't wait.

* * *

Ino found Sakura, She had suspected she would be there. Sleeping by **his **gate. Ino bent down as she reached Sakura. She caressed her wet cheek. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug. How could he do such a thing to her, so obsessive. She was so kind, caring, and her was so cruel, How could they be together, They were so, unlike each other, they were so, different.

* * *

****

I know it was sort of sappy, But I haven't written anything in a while, makes sense- eh? ;3 REVIEW


End file.
